


Prosperity

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, When Our Parents Keep Embarrassing Things (Or Something Like That)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: It's probably incorrect to call a Starfleet officer's life "prosperous."





	Prosperity

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fic, rescued from my email. Written 4/4/10.

It's probably incorrect to call a Starfleet officer's life "prosperous." They're not likely to strike it rich, or settle a planet, or find a mine of dilithium that the Federation is going to tell them, "Hey, well, you found it, so you get credit, and, while we're at it, how about you farm it, too!" 

In fact, it's probably much closer to accurate to call a Starfleet officer's life "dangerous" and "dank" and "closed in" and "uncomfortable."

That said, if you know you're a Starfleet officer, you know you're a Starfleet officer, and there really isn't going to be any other sort of life for you out there, so you have to take what you can get, don't you? It pays all right, and all your amenities are covered, so it's not that bad of a gig.

Actually, if you're all out of other options, it's probably the best thing in the world. At least you go out meaning something, instead of like a bum on the street, right?

\--

The above was Jim Kirk's second grade essay response to "Would you like to do what your parents do when you grow up? Why or why not?" In the third year of the Enterprise's five-year mission, someone found it in the Federation Records Bank and sent it to all of his crew's PADDs.

Needless to say, they found it quite humorous.


End file.
